


Finally Home

by Skellington101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Fatherly Thace, Keith whump, M/M, Multi, Severe Injury, Team Voltron as Family, Thace Bonds With the Team, Thace Was Better Than Zarkon the Whole Time, Thace is a BAMF, Two-Shot, Whump, it's cute, just because, ot3 is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington101/pseuds/Skellington101
Summary: A mission aboard Zarkon's ship gone wrong, Keith is seriously injured and none of the paladins can get to him in time. That is until Thace arrives. A story that will most likely be one of many. They will be filled with whump.





	

"Keith!" He heard his name shouted by several people as he screamed in pain and his stomach exploded in agony.

  
Zarkon stared victoriously at him, seeing that his sword went straight through his gut, protruding out of his back.

  
His mouth curled into a cruel sneer and he abruptly twisted the blade and yanked it free. He tumbled to the floor, the movement making him cry out. He heard screams and pain overloaded his senses. The voices around him blended together and he couldn't make out what they were saying. His vision blurred and darkened, but he could sense that there was fighting happening around him. Soon, he felt arms lifting him up, but couldn't see who.

A chill slowly cloaked his body and could feel himself fading. Before he drifted into the awaiting darkness however, he heard an unfamiliar voice say reassuringly,"You must stay strong, my son."

  
》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

  
Thace's body made up his mind before he himself had. The sword piercing straight through his son made him see red and he had bolted from his station into the hall and was speeding towards their location, the voices of his superiors at his back.

  
His son. Leena's son. He remembered how she had made him promise to protect their son before breathing her final breath. Thace had sent him to Earth to protect him from Zarkon since the leader had despised all other species and would have slaughtered him. After all this time, he still regret sending him off. Cover be damned now. It's been long enough.

 

He got there in no time at all, but also unfortunately arrived to see Zarkon twisting and pulling the sword out of Keith's stomach, causing blood to flow freely.

  
The action sent Keith's body to the cool metal floor curling into himself. He let out another cry of agony and soon became still, the only sign showing he was still alive was the small rise and fall of his chest.

  
By now Thace was enraged, and he stooped down to pick up a shard  shrapnel from the downed androids and he launched himself at the supreme leader, taking him by surprise.  
"You! You are the soldier under Prorok's command. And quite a mutinous one at that." Thace didn't answer, instead trying to stab the piece of shrapnel into a chink in his armor. Zarkon dodged and swiped his blood covered sword at Thace. It would've hit any other person, but as Thace was an experienced warrior and could match the speed and strength of Zarkon, he ducked under the blade and swept one of his legs out and tripped the larger muscled being.

 

Springing up before Zarkon could gain his senses back, Thace ripped off the shoulder plate of Zarkon's armor and took a larger shard of metal and drove it into the being's shoulder all the way through and deeper into the floor below, going all the way to the edge of the piece. Zarkon bellowed in pain and grappled with the piece, but it was no use. Thace knocked him out so couldn't call out to anyone.

  
Sprinting over to Keith's form, he cursed. He was fading, fast.

 

A pool of blood had formed around him and most of his armor was slick with blood. Seeing the gaping wound still bleeding as much as it was before, he knew there wasn't much time. He was still conscious, which means that he had only a little time.

  
Thace quickly snaked his arms under Keith's legs and head, supporting them as he lifted his body off the ground bridal-style. He was unsurprisingly very light, which took no effort on his part. He also grabbed Keith's bayard and helmet so Galrans couldn't use it later. Before leaving though, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that would most likely be of use in the future.

 

“You must stay strong, my son.” Thace raced to the hangar to where he knew the Red Lion was waiting in a semi-secret position, careful not to run too fast in fear of hurting his son even more.

 

When he got there, the lion had bowed its head to let them in. Red had seen how injured their paladin was, and if the soldier turned traitor meant any harm, he would've killed the wounded paladin long ago.

 

Thace climbed aboard, the controls and monitor lighting up, showing the locations of the other lions. Four of the paladins were fighting against the Galra fleet flying above and the other one was near him.

 

“I trust that you can get us to safety,” A rumble that went throughout the lion had made sure he knew the answer. Setting the objects in his possession aside, he placed his son's limp form on the metal floor and began to place pressure on the large gaping hole on his chest.

 

But after he felt Red take off, a screen popped up showing a face etched with worry and concern.

 

“Keith! Are you there?” Shiro, the Black paladin, leader of Voltron was looking at the inside of the Red lion hoping for an answer.

 

“I'm afraid that he can't answer right now.” Thace replied, his unfamiliar voice startling Shiro and making him tense.

 

“Who are you? And why are you in Keith's lion?”

 

“Calm down, paladin. I'm Thace. Keith had to fight Zarkon and was severely injured and is not going to make it unless you tell me where the med kit is and that we need to leave now, while Zarkon is pinned and unconscious.” Ignoring the questioning look on the black paladin’s face, he continued,”If I wanted to harm him, I wouldn't have saved him.”

 

Shiro thought for a second before he nodded,” Alright. I'll call everyone to retreat and tell Allura to open a wormhole and have a healing pod ready. The med kit is in the panel behind you.”

 

Minutes later, when Thace was shuffling through the kit grabbing what he needed, he could hear everyone on the communications line demanding to know what happened to Keith.

 

“Everyone calm down. We’ll know more at the castle.” He hears the catch in the Black paladin’s voice and knows that there’s more to the story than he knows. He’s heard the tone of voice before.

 

The ride back was filled with tension and Shiro more or less explaining what conspired, only leaving out a couple details. Thace however, was concerned with another thing at the time.

 

Picking up the small healing cube, he used it on the wound. Really, the cube was only meant for scrapes or small lacerations, but it healed some of the internal injuries, lessened the bleeding, albeit only slightly, and made the hole shrink in size.

 

What he had to do next, though was going to be hard. Bracing himself, he folded the gauze from the kit into a large square thick and big enough to cover and stem the bleeding and placed it on Keith’s torso, putting pressure on the wound.

 

It was like flipping a switch.

 

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he howled in pain.

 

Thace held him down, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. Keith squirmed in his grip as his clouded eyes found Thace's face and his eyes were wild with pain and fear,”Get away from me!”

 

Shiro must've heard from the console and he shouted through the screen,”Keith! It's me, Shiro! You have to trust him!”

 

The injured red paladin froze long enough for Thace to reach around him and grab the sedative in the kit and inject it into the artery in his neck. Keith’s facial features slackened and he went limp, falling back into Thace's arms.

 

Putting pressure on the wound once more, there was only the occasional twinge of pain that contorted his looks. Maybe his son had a second form.

 

Thace himself had a second form. It was discovered long ago on Earth. But a story for another time. Keith was mostly human, so he might not have one at all. He got his human genes from his mother and partially Thace himself. His grandmother had mated with a human as well, making Thace partly human.

 

He'd get to tell his stories to his son soon. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who hate that Thace is stronger than Zarkon, this is only a fic. Not canon. Jeez. I just wanted to make Thace seem like the awesome father he should be and I wanted to add Shklance (ShiroxKeithxLance) 'cause cuteness.


End file.
